El Poder De La Infancia
by AnaxUchiha
Summary: Cuando ya la muerte te sonríe y te hace guiños... cuando ya la vida esta a un paso de abandonarte y todo se va en manos de personas que ni conoces pero aun asi odias con todas las fuerzas de tú alma pues acabaran con la vida...hasta que un ángel llega...


¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi segundo One-shot que me nació adaptarlo a el anime de Naruto porque simplemente fue una historia acorde a lo que se plantea en este fic... triste, si, pero a veces el odio unido de tantas personas se derrumba ante la inocencia angelical de un niño.

**Disclaimer: León Tolstoi. **Este, es el autor de tan bella historia.

Agradezco los reviws

**El Poder De La Infancia**

-¡Que lo maten! ¡Que lo fusilen! ¡Que fusilen inmediatamente a ese canalla...! ¡Que lo maten! ¡Que corten el cuello a ese criminal! ¡Que lo maten, que lo maten...! -gritaba una multitud de hombres y mujeres, que conducía, maniatado, a un joven ninja renegado, alto y erguido. Éste avanzaba con paso firme y con la cabeza alta. Su hermoso rostro viril expresaba desprecio e ira hacia la gente que lo rodeaba.

Era uno de los que, durante una de las más grandes y recientes guerras ninja, luchaban del lado de las autoridades y altos mandos. Acababan de prenderlo y lo iban a ejecutar.

"¡Qué le hemos de hacer! El poder no ha de estar siempre en nuestras manos. Ahora lo tienen ellos. Si ha llegado la hora de morir, moriremos. Por lo visto, tiene que ser así", pensaba el moreno; y, encogiéndose de hombros, sonreía, fríamente, en respuesta a los gritos de la multitud.

-Es un guardia. Esta misma mañana ha tirado contra nosotros -exclamó alguien.

Pero la muchedumbre no se detenía. Al llegar a una calle en que estaban aún los cadáveres de los que la fuerza ninja había matado la víspera, la gente fue invadida por una furia salvaje.

-¿Qué esperamos? Hay que matar a ese infame aquí mismo. ¿Para qué llevarlo más lejos?

El cautivo Uchiha se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a levantar aún más la cabeza. Parecía odiar a la muchedumbre más de lo que ésta lo odiaba a él.

-¡Hay que matarlos a todos! ¡A los espías, a los altos mandos, hasta los ninjas jubilados y a esos canallas! Hay que acabar con ellos, en seguida, en seguida... -gritaban las mujeres.

Pero los cabecillas o líderes decidieron llevarlo alrededor de la plaza.

Ya estaban cerca, cuando de pronto, en un momento de calma, se oyó una vocecita infantil, entre las últimas filas de la multitud.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermanito! -gritaba un chiquillo de ocho años, llorando a lágrima viva, mientras se abría paso, para llegar hasta el cautivo-. Hermanito ¿qué te hacen? ¡Espera, espera! Llévame contigo, llévame...

Los clamores de la multitud se apaciguaron por el lado en que venía el chiquillo. Todos se apartaron de él, como ante una fuerza, dejándolo acercarse a lo que parecía ser su hermano mayor. Este moreno, este Uchiha, este prisionera de guerra, no era mas que ese hermanito menor por el que el chiquillo y menor de los Uchiha lloraba.

-¡Qué simpático es! -comentó una mujer.

-¿A quién buscas? -preguntó otra, inclinándose hacia el chiquillo.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Itachi-kun! ¡Déjenme que vaya con itachi-kun! -lloriqueó el pequeño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, niño?- pregunta una de las mujeres de la multiud

-¿Qué van a hacer con itachi-kun? – interrumpe el chiquillo

-Vuelve a tu casa, niño, vuelve con tu madre -dijo un hombre.

El moreno oía ya la voz del niño, así como las respuestas de la gente. Su cara se tornó aún más taciturna.

-¡No tiene madre! -exclamó, al oír las palabras del hombre.

El niño se fue abriendo paso hasta que logró llegar junto a su hermano; y se abrazó a él.

La gente seguía gritando lo mismo que antes: "¡Que lo maten! ¡Que lo ahorquen! ¡Qué fusilen a ese canalla!"

-¿Por qué has salido de casa? -preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Dónde te llevan?

-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes quién es Anna?

-¿La vecina? ¡Claro!

-Bueno, pues..., ve a su casa y quédate ahí... hasta que yo... hasta que yo vuelva.

-¡No; no iré sin ti! -exclamó el niño, echándose a llorar.

-¿Por qué?

-Te van a matar.

-No. ¡Nada de eso! No me van a hacer nada malo.

Despidiéndose de su hermano, el prisionero Uchiha se acercó al hombre que dirigía a la multitud.

-Escuche; máteme como quiera y donde le plazca; pero no lo haga delante de él -exclamó, indicando a Sasuke-. Desáteme por un momento y cójame del brazo para que pueda decirle que estamos paseando, que es usted mi amigo. Así se marchará. Después..., después podrá matarme como se le antoje.

El cabecilla accedió. Entonces, Itachi cogió a su hermanito amado en brazos y le dijo:

-Sé bueno y ve a casa de Anna.- sonriéndole tiernamente

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

-Ya ves, estoy paseando con este amigo; vamos a dar una vuelta; luego iré a casa. Anda, vete, sé bueno.

El chiquillo se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano, inclinó la cabeza a un lado, luego al otro, y reflexionó.

-Vete; ahora mismo iré yo también.

-¿De veras?

El pequeño obedeció. Una mujer lo sacó fuera de la multitud.

-Ahora estoy dispuesto; puede matarme -exclamó el Uchiha, en cuanto el niño hubo desaparecido.

Pero, en aquel momento, sucedió algo incomprensible e inesperado. Un mismo sentimiento invadió a todos los que momentos antes se mostraron crueles, despiadados y llenos de odio.

-¿Saben lo que les digo? Deberían soltarlo -propuso una mujer.

-Es verdad. Es verdad -asintió alguien.

-¡Suéltenlo! ¡Suéltenlo! -rugió la multitud.

Entonces, el hombre frío, rgulloso y despiadado que aborreciera a la muchedumbre hacía un instante, se echó a llorar; y, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, pasó entre la gente, sin que nadie lo detuviera.

Se acepta los reviws eh? ;)


End file.
